The Sun & The Moon
by Toska-san
Summary: Takes place on/after Naruto Shippuden EP 479. An altered version of the post fourth great war Naruto universe. Naruto asks Sasuke to stay instead of leaving the village. (Naruto/Sasuke - Friendship/Fluff?)
1. Leaving Konoha

Sasuke's pace was slow as he walked away from Konoha, every time he left the village it seemed he had a new goal. Initially it was for power and revenge, then he came back shortly and left again his goal to defeat enemies of the village now he had a new goal, to travel at try to pay for his sins. He turned into the dense forest and started wondering his way in a new direction off the trail. He thought he was perhaps still uncertain of himself, his goals before now were always so clear, but this was something different an uncertainty he'd never faced. Maybe that was what he needed? He didn't know. He stopped in his tracks at a familiar chakra and looked over to see Naruto, leaning against a tree as though he'd been waiting for a while. **"I didn't think you'd come to see me off."** He spoke to the bright-haired man, he was indeed a little suprised to see him here. **"Here."** Naruto stepped towards him as he spoke, holding a headband in his hand he offered it to Sasuke. He took note in Naruto's right arm as a cool breeze blew past the both of them, he'd sacrificed that arm to stop him and to save him from himself. He wondered if he'd ever truly understand that type of sacrifice, he'd seen it before in his brother Itachi, a willingness to give himself freely for others. Still even after this he wasn't sure that he understood it, he knew what it meant and was grateful for it, especially now. Yet he still didn't understand how it felt to be willing to sacrifice anything for another, and he wondered if he ever would.

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face **"I'm returning this."** Naruto stretched out his arm further to Sasuke and he took a step forward to receive it. **"I'll hang on to it... until our real match."** He took the headband, its damaged surface with a large mark through the konoha symbol glinted in the moving light from the treetops overhead. He took a step back, he was grateful Naruto had come to see him off, but it was probably time to get moving before too much of the day faded away. He nodded his head towards Naruto and turned his back, he wondered where he would head from this point as he continued walking but before he could even finish his thought Naruto stopped him. **"Wait."** He called taking a few steps towards Sasuke to catch up.

 **"Actually, I've been thinking about something and I think you should listen."** Naruto finished his sentence and Sasuke turned to meet his gaze. Yet again he was surprised by Naruto, the was he was talking didn't even seem like him, perhaps he'd changed a lot more than Sasuke had originally thought. **"You should stay in Konoha."** Naruto blurted, almost jarringly as soon as Sasuke had turned around. **"What?"** Sasuke asked in return, the questioning and slight annoyance obvious in his voice. Sasuke was quick to explain, he already knew his place wasn't in the village. **"Naruto, I already decide-"** But he was cut off quickly by Naruto's own voice, this was more like what Sasuke was used to with him. **"I know, I know."** Naruto said in a slightly raised and whiny voice. **"But I don't think you should leave. Can you just listen already?"** He finished his sentence, a frown now on his face. Whatever his argument was Sasuke didn't want to hear it, he'd already made his decision, but he doubted he'd let him get away without listening. **"Fine."** He said, shifting his position slightly as another cold breeze blew through and preparing for an earful.

 **"You remember when we talked to the old sage?"** Naruto asked leaning to one side slightly. **"Are you talking about the Sage of Six Paths?"** Sasuke asked slightly irritated, it wasn't that much more effort to use a simple name. **"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, he was uh talking about us being basically haunted by his sons ghosts and how Madara and The First were the same. That's what I was thinking about."** Naruto finally finished, his sentence was long and full of pauses. _"Haunted by his sons ghosts...?"_ He thought about how Naruto had managed to come up with such a sentence in the first place, then turning his focus to what Naruto was actually trying to say. He could see where he was going with this. **"Sasuke, I think we are supposed to be working together."** Sasuke was right about where Naruto was going with this, though he was surprised he'd even thought about it. Sasuke had thought about was the Sage of Six Paths had told them before, he'd come to a similar conclusion, at least that's what he knew Hagoromo was trying to get at. He planned to help the village and Naruto, in a way at least. It was the only way he could do anything. **"I will be working with you after I leave, I'll collect infor-"** Naruto cut off Sasuke yet again before he could finish his sentence. **"Yeah, I know. They already told me what your plans are. I just don't think they're right, I think there's a better way for you to help. If you stay here."** Sasuke let out a small grunt and looked away from Naruto, even after all this it seemed they were still butting heads in the same way. He turned back and looked him in the eyes, he was grateful for what Naruto had done for him, but he wasn't just going to listen to him like this. He was going to go his own way. **"No. I'm leaving Naruto."** Sasuke gave him a firm answer, he didn't have time to argue with him all day, it was only getting later. He watched as Naruto looked down and sighed and his fist clinching and then relaxing as he looked back up at Sasuke. **"Okay, I get it."** Naruto spoke in reply to his brunt response. **"I should head back now I guess."** Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a frown still on his face and turned his back on Sasuke, heading back to the village. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, even though he'd given him direct responses, he didn't actually expect Naruto to give it up so easily. Maybe he'd gotten a lot more mature too, things really did change a lot.


	2. An Unknown Enemy

It had been two days since Sasuke had left Konoha, he sat leaning against a tree the sun sitting in the distance. He glanced at a rabbit that muddled in the grass several feet away from him, the last two days had been relatively boring. It was peaceful and quiet, better that the cell he had been in until recently but the calm was unsettling to him. He sighed and pulled a small piece of bread out from his pocket, taking occasional bites as he let his thoughts wonder. He had chosen this journey for himself, but still it was somehow different from what he had expected, though he didn't know what he expected in the first place. The past few years of his life had been madness compared to this, perhaps that was why it bothered him so much to wonder like this, he was itching for anything to do, his nerves on edge. Had he always been this way?

As if on queue Sasuke sensed something to his left, it was someone, perhaps a shinobi not too far from him. He found himself being partly grateful for the change in activity. He slowly reached for his leg wrap where he held his kunai and took one out soundlessly barely making a move, he didn't want to alert the enemy that he was aware of their presence. He was all too aware of his lack of an arm in this moment, he had the new advantage of his Rinnegan which was certainly helpful but this was the first time he'd ever been in such a situation without his arm. Though he wasn't worried it still poked at his brain vaguely as his unknown enemy grew ever closer. However, on this occasion Sasuke didn't have to worry for long. A loud - _THU_ _D-_ resonated through the forest as the unknown enemy face planted to the ground scaring off the rabbit Sasuke had noted earlier and all the birds in the area to boot. Sasuke chucked his kunai straight towards the bundle of human, it landed a few inches from their head with the soft sound of entering dirt.

 **"Why are you here?"** Sasuke asked, annoyance clear in his tone. Naruto sat up from his face plant and glared obviously at his right arm, or lack of one in this case. **"Damn balance..."** He mumbled under his breath obviously trying to avoid looking anywhere in Sasuke's direction. **"Naruto."** Sasuke called out to him in a slightly aggressive tone to catch his attention. Had he really not noticed Naruto following him for two whole days? He really must be out of it. Naruto continued to look anywhere but in his direction, still avoiding answering just what he was doing out here. **"I should've known better than to think you got more mature."** Sasuke chided, it was true, he didn't know why he just assumed Naruto would let it go so easily but clearly he was wrong. **"What did you say?"** Naruto finally snapped to attention after he mocked him, he probably should have led with that. **"What are you doing here Naruto?"** Sasuke prodded again and watched as Naruto's eyebrows wrinkled in response, he was probably deciding rather or not to make up and excuse. **"You see... I was uhh..."** He stopped midway through his sentence, he clearly hadn't thought about what he was going to say well enough. **"I followed you to convince you to come back."** He admitted with an angry yet pouty look on his face, like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Sasuke glared at him **"I told you I'm not staying in Konoha."** Naruto shot him an unsatisfied look. **"I know."** Naruto acknowledged his words, but Sasuke had a hard time believing he was actually accepting them. **"Maybe I need some fresh air anyway"** Naruto declared standing up and stretching his arm. Was he serious about this?

Sasuke sighed dramatically and looked down at his hand, the fading orange sunlight making his skin glow softly. He had a bad feeling he wouldn't be able to get rid of Naruto very easily. He stood up and looked over at Naruto, a slightly amused expression crossed the other boys face. Was his face that amusing? He found himself getting slightly more fed up. **"I think you're missing the point of a _solitary_ mission." **Sasuke ranted trying to get his point across, Sasuke was supposed to be figuring out his thoughts and emotions, having anyone, let alone Naruto would be very unhelpful to his purpose. **"You never said it was a _solitary_ mission." **Naruto debated in a slightly mocking tone, another amused smile crossing his face. Sasuke felt himself getting more frustrated by the minute, Naruto was impossible, he'd really forgotten just how much. Sasuke was surprised he had dropped the issue so easily earlier, and maybe he expected him to pull something, but he had to admit he didn't think Naruto would follow him for two days straight. He'd barely even noticed too. Had Naruto gotten better? Or was Sasuke himself just losing his edge? **"Hey, isn't there a village anywhere around here?"** Naruto questioned glancing in a few directions **"I haven't had enough food in days, why the hell would you want that voluntarily?"** Naruto said in a whiny tone of voice. **"Are you even a real Shinobi Naruto?"** Sasuke rebuked dismissively, he didn't particularly want to go to villages unless he had to anyway. **"Oh come on, doesn't something warm and hot sound good to you? Are you even a real person Sasuke?"** Naruto taunted **"Let's go find a village and eat something."** Sasuke glared at him, some things never change. **"You go by yourself. We aren't on a team."** He stated simply, looking away from Naruto and focusing on the spot the passing rabbit had been earlier, no way was he listening to Naruto's annoying pestering. But in an unforeseeable moment of weakness _-RUMBLE-_ Sasuke closed his eyes and knit his brow in anger. **"Ohoho"** Naruto teased and Sasuke could practically hear the grin on Naruto's face. His stomach had to make such a sound now of all times?


End file.
